


I never needed you

by Eternalwhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angry Peter, Angry Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek regret his life choices, Erica Boyd and Alison do NOT die, F/F, F/M, Independent Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin is Perfect, M/M, Multi, Not Incest, Pack Being idiots, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build, Smart Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, both Hale men love stiles, but he is not really that bad, but he never truly considered himself part of it in the first place, good parent John stilinski, just read it and you will understand, more tags might be added be warned, no surprises there, peter is peter, resourceful stiles, sexual content eventually ., stiles and Jackson become Bros, stiles has other friends, well eventually that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalwhite/pseuds/Eternalwhite
Summary: Unlike what people believe stiles was never a pushover in fact the only reason he let himself get involved in the supernatural world was because of friendship and his loyalty.So it is a surprise when he is suddenly kicked out of the pack . But his reaction to this is what shocks every one.





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happen in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys so this is my first work ever  
> ,And English Is not my first language so there will be errors.  
> And I would love if you leave a comment and Express you thoughts just be gentle .  
> And thank you for reading.

The thing is stiles was never a needy person ,he was not, but he could'nt help but notice that his so called best friend has pretty much ditched him every time he suggested any sort of activity they could do together lately, and he was really trying to be understanding after all he was happy that his friend found someone to cherish and call his.

So stiles was trying to be understanding when it came to his puppy eyed friend,but he noticed that lately almost half of the pack were trying to avoid him more specifically avoid spending time with him 

,Okay stiles knows he can a bit annoying due to his ADHD and constant rambling , and to be honest he never was that close with all of the pack members .

But he couldn't help but notice the way he was treated and pretty much ignored in most of the pack nights that 'he suggested to Derek' after all Derek was not the best alpha out there but stiles just couldn't help it but try making things better for the pack , 

While he was consumed by this train of thought he received a call he picked his phone and checked the caller ID "jacks" so he picks his phone an answers while smiling ," yo Jacky miss me much? ", he hears Jackson snorts "don't get full of yourself stilinski I just had nothing to do with my time so I thought why not take some pity on poor stilinski and check if he is still alive " , 

stiles couldn't help but smile "aww jacky is worried about me all the love". 

"You wish ".

"Just admit it you looooooove me". 

"Whataver you like to believe stilinski"

"So anyway why did you call me?, Is there some new bad buy or alpha pack trying to invade be on hills or destroy the Hale pack?"

" Not really I mean there is always a threat in this damned town but as far as I now not much has happened lately ,well except the regular omegas trespassing in our territory a few day ago ,but the pack dealt with them and there wasn't any casualty on our side besides the few deep slaches Issac and Boyd had and minor wounds for Scott and Erica and well_ "

"Wait how many omegas was there.........AND WHY THe HELL DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME??" 

"Keep it Down stilinski my ears don't need more assault ,and I thought Scott would have told you , maybe the pack thought it wasn't important after all there was just three of them and like I said derek and the rest of us dealt with them without much trouble so mcall most likely forgot after all he is always too busy following Allison around like puppy so it is not much of a surprise anyway"

"Oh sorry for yelling jacks , i was just worried "

"It's okay Sty" it will never stop being strange when Jackson calls him that ,"anyway I called to see if you wanted to hang with me and Danny and of course Ethan since he won't miss any chance to be with his boyfriend at my place and play some games ,we can order takeouts and just chill " 

 

"Oh , does the lacrosse captain and rich boy want my company , poor human me I'm touched " stiles jocked

"Don't let get to your head stilinski ". 

"You love me just accept it"

"as if , so are up to chill at Saturday tommorow ?"

"As long as there is curly fries and some DC superhero movies I will totally be up to that " 

"Cool so 4 p.m?"

"Sure see ya jacks" 

"See ya " and Jackson hangs up.

So yeah he and Jackson are kind of friends now and he hangs with him and Danny ,ethan and sometime even Lydia ,and how did this happen you ask .well after the whole kanima thing and Jackson knowing that he is still alive thanks to stiles intelligence and care he actually became somewhat nicer to him, especially after he stopped trying to persue lydia romantically and become friends instead 'which was for the best' .

After all he discovered that he was not really in love with her after years of obsesseing over her ,no he was in love with the idea of her ,after all she was a goddess with amazing strawberry blonde hair and amazing green eyes , smooth skin and she was not just pretty but also very smart and strong too .

cool ,now he is friends with the popular group, he and Danny also became close friends ,it was inevitable after he and Jackson started hanging out more and more .

But it never ceased to surprise him that in the few weeks after the whole knima problem that he found a better friend in Jackson and Danny than scott .

It made stiles a little sad if he was being honest with himself ,but there was nothing he could do if his best friend decided that spending all his time with his girlfriend was better than spending time with his childhood friend. 

After a moment stiles heard his window open and close and he was met with a familiar figure .

"Hello sweetheart " ,the figure purred,stiles couldn't help but smiles as he felt his blanket being lifted ."hello creeperwolf" . he and peter got pretty close latey, after all they both did research together and always exchanged snarks and smart comments sometimes peter even kinda flirts with him in his creepy way but he got used to it a little.

Stiles was cut out of his thoughts as peter joined him under the covers in his bed .

If a few weeks ago you told stiles that he would be sharing a bed with peter Hale he would tell you that you are crazy, but with everything Happening in beacon hills a lot has changed.

He now actually likes peter 'not that he will tell anyone' because he will never hear the end of it since the pack still don't like peter,  
"What's on your mind darling ?"peter asked, "oh ,nothing much just the usual you know with my adhd brain that never stop so yeah " stiles answered ,. "oh really ?" Peter lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah it's not important ,nothing I can't deal with" .  
Peter doesn't push any further on the subject even if he looks at stiles like he didn't believe, well he is a werewolf so he must have head the lie, "if you say so " while saying so peter he shifted to cuddle with stiles, yeah peter Hale creeperwolf actually is in his bed cuddling with ,he never saw it coming.  
Stiles loves cuddling while he sleep and he has no problem sleeping with peter now that he is less crazy and not trying to kill them .  
It all started one day when peter came through his window and sat on his bed while they were doing some research Derek asked them to do . 

It took them a lot of time and the next thing he knows he is waking up feeling someones muscled warm body pressing to his back ,and strong biceps holding him .  
When he opens his eyes he found out that it was peter , but what surprised him is that he actually enjoyed the feeling of peter body and warmth against his .  
After that night peter found any excuse to come to his room at late night and ended sleeping on his bed and cuddling, they never spoke much about it,. it's just a thing they do and both enjoy , so no harm done.

After some adjustments stiles cuddles with peter his head on Peter's chest ,he can hear the werewolf heartbeat and smell his unique scent and feel his warmer that average body heat ,  
It was kind of exhilarating sometimes ,after all he was cuddling with a sexy werewolf in his bed , and yes at some point he discovered he found both men and women equally sexually appealing so big deal , it was quite an embarrassing conversation he had with the sheriff but his dad was surprisingly understanding .  
Especially since one day the sheriff found him cuddled with peter in the bed , it was really awkward and embarrassing to explain to his dad as he rememberd the conversation. 

Flashback  
"So son care to explain why there is an older man sleeping with you in your bed ?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow .

"Ahhhh ,we were sleeping?" 

"Just sleeping ?"

"Yeah ,I mean what else could it be ?"

"You know son you could tell me , I will try not to judge ,after all you are not a minor anymore ,but you still have to be safe "the sheriff said.

Stiles instantly felt his ears and cheeks become warm and blushed "wh.... what ?no no it's no like that " then he heard peter snort so stiles glared at him "we really were just cuddling you know it's a werewolf thing ,not that I don't like cuddling too as you know but no we are not in that kind of relationship ,not that i would mind you know ,to be in a relationship but no we are not _" 

The sheriff stopped him "son breathe I was just trying to make sure you are being careful and safe even if werewolfs can't actually carry STDs as you so eloquently explained that other day "

"Right ,there is nothing for you to worry about Daddio , still virgin and proud " stiles replied quickly 

Peter finally talked "don't worry sheriff I promise you I have no bad intentions toward stiles"

"Good to know just remember that i have all my bullets laced with wolfbane , anyway I have a shift early tomorrow I just wanted to check on you ,so goodnight ,love you son "

"Love you too Dad"

End of flachback

Stiles actually has no problem dating peter after all the werewolf was very attractive, with beautiful icy blue eyes dark brown hair and nicely trimmed stubble sharming smile and sexy muscled body plus he was rich,not that stiles cares about money. 

he only fought against him because he bit Scott and killed people but beside all this he likes peter just fine ,and now that he told his dad about the supernatural world, who was surprisingly very open-minded ,and didn't seem to really mind stiles dating peter either .

Stiles slowly woke up strangely missing the warmth of peter next to him ,so he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stretched and stood washed his face and went to the dining room  
Just to be met with a slightly disheveled looking barefoot peter flipping pancakes that smells heavenly looking as attractive as ever 'damn werewolf's perfect unfair genes' stiles thought to himself.

" Good Morning peter"

"Morning darling,sleep well?" Peter asked while giving stiles his charming smile as he handed him a mug of steaming coffee.  
"Thanks ,yeah I slept well "stiles answered still a bit sleepy.  
"By the way the macall boy texted you ,to inform you of an urgent pack meeting today at 12a.m,I hope you don't mind I checked your phone" .

"Nah ,I don't really mind for I don't really have much to hide , what you see it what you get " .he didn't really mind . he learned to trust peter after all they helped each other a lot .and if peter wanted to hurt him he would have already done so.

Peter smiled "good to know" peter put the pancakes on a plate and put another two plates with eggs and bacon one for him and one for stiles,

So they sat and ate in comfortable silence ,  
After they finished stiles insisted to clean , after all peter cooked that's the least he could do.

"So sweetheart I have some errands to run I'll see later at pack meeting if I had the time " peter said  
"Sure good bye peter ,and thanks for the meal" 

"Of course ,anytime stiles it is always my pleasure"peter replied as he put on his jacket and shoes and driven his car away.

Left to his own thoughts stiles couldn't help but wonder about the topic of the urgent pack meeting ,after all almost no one invited him to pack meetings lately ,so suddenly being called well texted made him a bit worried ,is there a new threat that the pack couldn't deal with on their own and had to call him for help when they got out of their way to avoid him even at school.  
But little did he know that the meeting was actually about him .


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys ,so this is my first work ever and English is not my first language as such there will be errors.sorry in advance.
> 
> Anyway I would love to read your comments and suggestions . Just be gentle.  
> And thank you.

As stiles finished cleaning and drying the dishes he decided to do some shopping ,he wore a normal faded blue jeans , plaid shirt and his signature red hoodie,and drive his Jeep to the supermarket and took his time choosing what he needed then payed for the groceries stuffed them in the Jeep and went back home.

Seeing he had nothing to do and there was still two more hours before the meeting , so stiles decided to read some books and do some research about his spark ,and yes apparently he is not as human as he thought he was ,he is known as a spark a being that possess powerful magic based on belief ,he got some of the books from deaton after annoying the hell out of him with questions and got more from peter who was glad to help him ,

After all the druid wasn't that helpful being creptic and all ,which wasn't enough for his new found source of interest ,since he accidentally learned about his power he had this desire for learning everything he can about it . 

controlling his spark wasn't as easy as you might think after all if he could make anything he believes real he would be a god, so no it is not like that,he need not only strog belif but also practice from what he discovered, apparently sparks are incredibly rare and highly valued in the supernatural community due to their unique abilities , what he learned is that his spark needs practice kind of like a muscle,the more he practice with it the easier it becomes to control and use.

After some research and reading stiles looked at the time in his phone and 11:31 a.m just enough time for him to drive his Jeep to the loft ,so he put his books and computer away took his keys and left .

When he got to the the loft and let himself in he found most of the pack in except for Cora who was visiting the old pack that she was part of when she was missing after the Hale fire ,and peter ,which was not a surprise since the pack barely tolerate him,but as he looked at every body in the loft he felt something was off, Lydia was looking kind of pissed off and Jackson seemed very uncomfortable while holding her in a comfortorting manner ,even Ethan and malia and Kira were looking like they are about to burst ,Derek had his stoic and frowny face with those doom eyebrows of his,Scott looking uncomfortable ,the Atmosphere was almost choking which made stiles a little worried.

He tried to break the uncomfortable atmosphere  
"Hey guys ,so what's up?"

Derek answered with a growl "you're late"

"Yeah sorry ,you see since it is almost time for lunch and knowing that werewolfs have huge appetites I brought some pizza and milk shakes,besides I'm not that late cut me some slack will ya sourwolf ?" , Replied stiles , he was coming to the loft when he decided to bring some pizza since he predicted that no one will probably remember to bring food , honesty you'd think that a considreble sized pack of Wolfs and super natural's with black holes for stomach's would remember something like this ,but no it is only the human who would, honesty what would they do without him.

"Don't call me that" ,Derek growled.

"Whatever big guy, so what's the new threat or evil that we have to deal with now ?"  
, stiles likes to believe that he and Derek are almost friends now after all the shit they went through,and the many times stiles had to save his and his pack's asses, but when he thought they were getting close Derek suddenly become cold growly and rude to him for no reason .

"There is no threat ,the subject of this meeting is you stiles"Derek said.

"Oookay and that's because ? " Stiles said in confusion.

"It has come to my attention that you are constantly being a liability and getting hurt causing more trouble to us ,and always challenging my status as alpha never listening to what I say ,as such we decided that you are no longer needed in this pack"Derek explainef with a scowl ,

"Yeah you are just a human ,weak slow and useless you are more trouble than you are worth "Erica added.

"It is for the best of everyone stiles" surprisingly it was Scott who spoke now.

Stiles was just a little surprised ,is this what the pack thought of him,after everything he did for them ,all the sacrifices he made to help them on his own account and not even receiving a simple word of gratitude.

"Is this what all of you think?"asked stiles calmly.

"Like hell it is" Lydia answered with an angry hiss.

"Yeah 'WE' didn't decide anything "added Jackson.

"We don't really need a human in the pack Jackson he will only hold us back"said Boyd coldly.

"Oh really who saved your ungrateful asses when you DITCHED the pack and got captured by the alpha pack huh , who saved Jackson when the pack decided to just kill him,who always helped you,took care of your wounds , researched for you-" Lydia spoke glaring at Derek Erica ,Scott,Boyd ,even Issac.

Stiles cut her of"Lydia it's okay ".

"Not it is not Sty they took you for granted used you for a long time ,and now they throw you out because they felt like it?, You are literally the reason this pack is together alive and functioning"Jackson hissed.

"Yeah stiles Jackson is correct this is not how pack works"it was Ethan who spoke.

"Even though I don't know much about pack I totally agree with what was said,pack is meant to be family ,no one is left out" shrugged Malia 

"I agree too, kicking stiles out for the stupid reasons of being human is not right,after all we went through together"added Kira.

Stiles was a little surprised he didn't expect Lydia , Jackson,even Ethan Malia or Kira to be on his side ,and was rather disappointed that his childhood friend didn't even tryto defend . but he was kind of happy to know someone stood for him even against their alpha.

"It is already decided IAM the alpha of the Hale territory and pack and I say stiles is not welcomed here anymore"Derek flashed his eyes and growled.

"Okay ,if that is what you decided then so be it ,not that my life will be any different anyway"stiles said coldly.

"What do you mean by that"asked Allison.

"Well dear huntress it means what it means , , the only reason I joined your pathetic excuse of a pack was because of Scott,  
At least in the beginning ,but to be honest I never considered myself to be part of your little furry club," stiles answered her with tone so flat that it even surprised stiles himself.

"That's not true stiles ,you were always pack to me more than anyone else, you always cared about us cooked for ,helped us study ,and took care of us"spoke Jackson.

"Again I agree, to be honest I only joined the pack because stiles was in it"Malia said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it guys you will always be my friends" ,stlies smiled at them. "well then alpha Hale you said your piece and now it's my turn, you never were my alpha I only stayed for the sake of my friends ,and you say I'm useless because I have no super healing or strength ,well despite my 'weakness' I still saved your ass and your pack's many times,and the reason I get hurt is because iam helping you solve problems and fighting monsters that are your responsibilty in the first place ,and i didn't receive a single word of gratitude ,so who is useless now because from the way I see it iam more useful than any of your stupid betas who's only redeeming quality is being a werewolf and that says something ,sorry no offense jacks , Ethan ,Mal" Jackson smile a bit.

"None taken asshole" Jackson said affection obvious in his voice.

"And I might add I never needed you ,and you are not welcomed at my house anymore so don't come through my window don't ever ask for my help in any way form of shape and stay away from my dad , good bye Hale pack I would love to see how long you will survive without me" and then stiles started walking towards the door when someone called.

"Hey stiles wait up we're coming with you ,I have some things I like to discuss with you " it was Lydia 

" you are not going to talk to him anymore not if you want to be part of this pack" Derek spoke.

Lydia glared at him,if looks could kill Derek would have probably spontaneously combusted "well listen carefully Hale I never was a part of your pack in the first place you never were my alpha either ,I only ever stayed for the sake of Jackson and my friends so don't ever try to order me around " and left Jackson at her heels.

" Jackson if you leave you will be an Omega do you really want that?"Scott asked.

"So what I don't really care ,as you know I never got along with Hale anyway and never saw him as my alpha so no biggy ,besides Derek said pack is family ,then it is pretty obvious to me where my pack is"Jackson shrugged,"you ask yourself that mcall ,since supposedly stilinski is you best friend ,I expected at least a bit from you after all the things he did for you,huh and you call me a jackass,what a hypocrite"

"Hey guys wait for us" it was Malia followed by Kira and Ethan.

"What? ,are guys crazy ? you need a pack or you will be lost and turn feral or hunted you can't just leave"Erica said looking somewhat surprised.

"Ahhhh,yes we can like I said before I only joined because of stiles and I never was much of pack person anyway being a werecoyote and the same goes for Kiraa being a kitsune "

Ethan added "and i'm pretty sure I can manage after all i'm a born wolf and was packless for a long time ,in comparison this is nothing"

Scott hissed"well then when you regret you decision don't come to us begging for help".

"Don't worry I rather lick the toilet floor than be a part of this failure of a pack"answered Jackson

"Let them be they will regret their choice soon enough "Derek said angrily.

Stiles almost cried ,he never thought his new friends cared this much about him ,but he was glad nonetheless.  
And before exiting he looked at Derek's eyes directly ,the eyes that he actually found fascinating that now were full of anger and was that sadness? And couldn't help but add "oh by the way I almost forgot "and made his eyes glow white and made sparks fly out of his hand shocking everyone "iam not human dear sourwolf,IAM a spark Google it when you learn how to do your own research ,or just ask deaton ,well good bye It was not my pleasure "and left with a smirk in his face as he watched the reaction of his ex pack.and left headed to his Jeep.  
followerd by his friends who most likely had a ton of questions that he would gladly answer.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the separation.and some derek pov.

As stiles headed for his beloved Roscoe someone asked.  
"Yo stilinski what was all that sparkly business about"yep Jackson.

"Yeah we would like to know ,you said you were a spark?"Malia asked

"Well dear friends ,IAM a spark indeed"  
"And what can you do?" ,"what powers do you have?" ,"and how did this happen?","why didn't you tell us ?"his friends asked .

Stiles replied "not here ,we'll go at my house and I will tell you all i know about it okay?"

"Okay ,but you better be ready ,cause I have a lot of questions ,and you know I don't like being kept in the dark when it comes to my friends especially when it is something as major as this "

" Sure lyds ,I will tell you everything that I know,and we can eat the pizza I bought earlier ,we can't let it go to waste"

"Sure sounds like a good plan to me" Malia said.

"But we better make it quick , me ,Danny and ethan and stiles have plans together" Jackson reminded them.

"It shouldn't take that long , probably?"spoke Kira looking at stiles for confirmation.

"Indeed it shouldn't ,let's go i don't want to be here anymore than necessary"stiles sat in the driver seat, Ethan sat on the passenger seat next to him, while Lydia ,Kira and malia went to Jackson's porsche.and the took off headed to the stilinski's house.

. 

As they reached their destination stiles parked his Jeep in it's place and Jackson parked next to him and descended carrying the food .  
Assisted by Ethan ,he openend the door then headed to the microwave to warm the pizza and invited everyone to the living room.

Lydia and Jackson sat next to each on one of the couches with Ethan next to Jackson while Kira and malia sat next to each other beside stiles on the other couch.

"Begin explaining "Lydia pretty much ordered stiles couldn't help but smile.

"Okay .so where do I even begin, it started when Jackson was still a kanima AND I did that mountain Ash trick . at the time deaton told me I was a spark but didn't elaborate much , and I didn't really focus on it ,after all we had plenty on our plates , it didn't seem important ,you know I mean maybe it could've helped if I knew about about it , but I didn't it just seemed like something that could be left for later because if I knew how useful it could be I would have probably put more effort on learning about my spark to fight with you and all but I never had the chance_". Jackson cut him off

"Stiles focus ,we don't need all this details just the important things"

Stiles cleared his voice"right sorry , anyways it didn't seem important untill one day when I was visiting my mother grave and was wishing I could plant beautiful white roses that she loved on her grave which would never whilt while closing my eyes ,I felt a sudden warmth and a surge of power run through my body ,and when I opened my eyes there was this bush of the most beautiful white roses that I have ever seen a white so pure that it almost glows ,it was surprising ,then I suddenly remembered what deaton told me about sparks and the power they wield that is based on strong will and belief , my suspicions were confirmed when the roses never wilted till this day ,and this was several weeks ago "

"Wait so you grew magical white roses that never whilt on you mother's grave which she loved just because you really whished for it to happen ?,that is kind of cool"Kira said in awe.

"Yeah that is cool and all ,but how will that be of any help in a fight?" Asked Malia curiosily

"Right I will get to that, so anyway after the roses thing happened I kinda freaked out a bit and headed home quickly ,I was so confused I didn't know what to do ,so I called Scott but he didn't answer shocking, and then I called peter " stiles remembered the short conversation .

"Come on in pick up pick up"and the peter answered  
"Hello stiles , for what reason do I get the pleasure of being called ,not that I don't enjoy our conversations-" stiles cut him off

"PETER, I...I need you to come to my house as fast as you can please it is important and don't tell anyone " stiles spoke panicking.

"Stiles calm down or you will get a panic attack ,I will be there as fast as I can just try to relax and breathe "peter said in a calming manner but it was obvious he was a little worried.

"Right just tryto get here quickly"

"Okay see you in a few"and hanged up.

 

Stiles cleared his throat and resumed his explanation "so peter arrived 20 minutes later in his car ,and I told him about what I did and about my spark ,at the same moment peter instantly calmed down and smiled at me" stiles moistened his lips and continued " which confused me after all what if I wished someone that made me a little mad dead or caused an explosion or caused Harris to light on fire or something .but peter explained that based on what he knew for what I wish to actually happen I needed to really wish from the depth of my heart and not just simply whatever I think or want happen and offered to help researching my spark and gave me some books about it "

His friends didn't really seem fazed with the fact that he seemed to get along with peter or spend time which was reassuring not even Malia who as far as he knew was also getting along with her dad just fine.

"So what did you learn from those books"Ethan asked.

"Well there isn't really that much honestly .except for the fact that sparks power work on belief ,that we are really powerful and rare since you have to be born one and the chances of that are like really low , it also mentioned that sparks were highly desired as alpha mates and emissaries in wolf packs since they actually boost the power of the entire pack with their magic through their bond with the alpha , and as for fighting abilities it depends on each spark and how they train , because everyone has what they Excel at and what they suck at "

"But why didn't you tell anyone"

"Well I wanted to wait until I had enough control over my power you know, I didn't want to brag just for it to explode at my face like literally , which is a possibility by the way , so besides deaton only peter knew"

"Hmmm,so basically you are a spark with powerful magic that works on strong belief,you aren't omnipotent but you can almost do anything with enough practice and magic ,plus you are considered valuable in the supernatural community especially in wolf packs because you make them stronger ?"Lydia concluded

"Yeah ,that's what I learned for now ,but iam certain there is more to it "

"Great so can we eat now the pizza has probably got cold again", stiles couldn't help but laugh at the Change of subject ,Malia was something else.

"Sure help yourself" stiles said as he went to the kitchen to bring some napkins for his friends ,as they ate they exchanged some small talks about what he can try to do with his new found power and what they could do the next full moon and stuff like that  
Until they decided it was time to leave ,Kira and malia together 'no surprises there' since they seemed really close lately and stiles was happy for them, Followed by the other three soon after.

Stiles now had great loyal friends a real pack . he doesn't need some ungrateful alpha and his pack ,even if he actually had a bit of a crush on the sourwolf , but he was no pushover no sir ,they made their choices and everyone has to face the consequences of their actions,he was so done indulging anyone it wasn't worth it anymore .

After that he did his homework which honestly Didn't take much time , checked his website 'and yes he has one'. Where he offers informations about the supernatural world and get paid fairly for them ' take that sourwolf' ,after all he had amazing research skills why not benefit from them ?, The site's name was ' Red spark ' I know original since he runs with Wolves, loves wearing his signature red hoodie and was a spark. besides he didn't want to call himself ' little red '  
It was just a bit silly so' red spark ' it is ,and his site actually became Fairly known and collected a good sum of money ,Danny knew about it since he was the one to help with the safety from being hacked or tracked part, because you never know . And it's better to be safe than sorry.

When it was the time he left and hung out with his friends like they agreed , Danny was pretty mad with how the pack treated him and was proud of how he handled the whole thing . And in awe after stiles told him about the spark business.

Danny now knew about the supernaturals ,well he had his suspicions which were confirmed by stiles and Jackson after he confronted them and they bonded over it but never wanted to be involved in the pack's business.

After some much needed bonding time and chatting ordering and eating takeouts and watching some movies on Netflix it was time to leave so everybody said their goodbyes and went to their homes with the promise of more future ' boys night' .

As stiles reached his home he found his dad's cruiser parked outside , so he parked his Jeep and went inside to greet his dad.

"Hey daddio how was your day?" Stiles asked as he hugged his dad.

" Hey kiddo , my day was ordinary , well as ordinary as it can get in a a town that is a beacon for supernaturals "

"So you sneak any fatty humburger of meat lovers pizza lately ?" Stiles asked lifting an eyebrow comically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, besides some protein and carbs once in a while can never hurt anyone ,and if did have some 'actual food 'rather that rabbit food I think I earned it with all the running around I had to do since I learned that some people get furry once a month" the sheriff replied innocently.

Stiles snorted "just don't over do it dad. I only want you to be healthy and have a longer life " 

stiles really loved his dad despite everything bad that happened between them or when the sheriff used to drink when his mom died , but now they are closer than ever , now he almost feels stupid for even considering to hide the truth from his dad .  
And for what ?, because his so called alpha and best friend thought it was best not to involve his dad ? Keep him safe by keeping him in the dark? , Well it is a good he never listened since almost every plan those two came up with always seemed to backfire.

 

"I know kiddo, and I want you to know that I love you .and I am proud of the person you became Claudia would have been too" John said with a smile while squeezing his son's shoulder lightly

"Thanks Dad , love you too, and you better sit I have some 'devlopements ' I like to tell about and it might take a while. "

The sheriff raised an eyebrow in question but sat in the couch anyway .

"So what is it son?"and stiles told him everything from being kicked out of the pack to his new group of friends and left his spark till the end.  
The sheriff seemed really mad .

"So after everything you did for them, just now they decided you were useless and kicked you out?and why didn't you tell me about your spark earlier son?" 

"Sorry Dad, it's just with all the chaos and drama in my life there just wasn't a good time to tell you about it, besides you already had a lot in your plate and I didn't want to burden you any further"

"Oh son you never were or ever be a burden, and you should always know that you are more important to me than anything else ,and I will always have time for you"

"Thanks Dad"

"besides if your friends didn't appreciate what you did for them and treated you badly . then you are better off without them,"

"Huff I know ,so you are not mad at me about the spark thing?"

"IAM mad at you for telling peter before me but just a little as such I shall have bacon for breakfast tomorrow and i shall hear no complaint"

Stiles laughed "sure thing dad ,as long as you have some oatmeal with it" .

"Deal, so did you have dinner son?"

"Yeah i did"

"Okay then brush you teeth and go to sleep you have school early tomorrow"

"Okay,. Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight son ,sleep well"

Stlies went to his bed after getting ready to sleep but decided to check his phone before sleeping ,he found a text from peter 

"Sorry darling ,it seems my errands took longer than expected and I won't make it to pack meeting ,so just call or text me later when you read this".

. 

So stiles decided to text him to see if he was still awake:

"Hey , creeperwolf you awake?"

"Hello stiles,nice of to finally text me back"

"Sorry big bad, it's just with all the drama of today I didn't really remember to check my phone "

"It okay , but what happened? ,is it about the pack meeting today ?, You aren't hurt are you?"  
Stiles couldn't help but smile to himself ,who would have thought that peter Hale would be concerned about him,but it did make him feel good to know that peter really cares about him.

"Yeah ,I'm fine don't worry peter,and I rather not discuss what happened on the phone ,I could maybe come to you apartment ,or you can visit me later tomorrow ?"

"Of course stiles, you can come to my place after school it got more privacy ,and we can talk freely, besides I have some things I like to discuss with you."

"Sure ,works for me , goodnight zombiewolf ".

"Goodnight sparky,sweet dreams"

So stiles put his phone on the nightstand and let sleep claim him.

.

 

DEREK's POV:

As Derek lying oh his bed tossing and turning uncomfortable in his own bed he could'nt help but think of what happened today , it was a big deal after all to not only kick someone out of wolf pack but lose several more packmates and lose the bonds they had.

But it was his decision and he considered the possibility that not everyone will be on board with it ,but he never thought it would end up the way it did losing not one but six packmate at once it was a really painful blow ,

But what really superised him was stiles reaction, it kind of hurt him to hear the teen say that he never needed him or his pack and was never a part of it despite everything.

I mean sure he did expect some colorful vocabulary from stiles after all talking was his strong suit ,but what he didn't expect is how much it would hurt .

And why kick from the pack in the first place you ask?well the answer to that goes way back to when stiles held him above the pool for two whole hours.

He was really touched by the fact that stiles refused to let him drown even if the weren't in the best terms , and he didn't save for any selfish reason either.

As the days passed after that incident he actually began to spend more time with stiles , and even started to enjoy his company and unique brand of sarcasm and intelligence.

But that was all fine and dandy untill he noticed that he actually began liking the boy more than just as a friend or pack and finding comfort in his scent and presence , even his wolf liked stiles , now that freaked him out , and didn't know how to react to all this .

So instead of facing his emotions head on ,he decided to simply distance himself from stiles ,even becoming rude to him for no reason or growling at him .

But that wasn't enough the boy was always present at pack meeting and in his loft which didn't make it any easier, and it freaked him even more how worried he became about stiles when the boy got hurt trying to help them ,'not that he let anyone else know about it' .

It was becoming too much for him ,until he got the brilliant plan of kicking stiles out of the pack . it would make him feel better having less to worry about since he didn't want to deal with unnecessary emotions , and stiles will be safe away from everyone in the pack , two bird with one stone right ?.

But boy was he wrong.

And stiles was a spark now , whatever that was ,he will have to ask deaton, eventually , since he never really liked the vet much after all  
just like stiles said he was creptic as hell most of the time and helpful only when he wanted to be .


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues ,and more information are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wish you enjoyed the fic so far.
> 
> please let me know how you feel about how the story is progressing in the comments,

Stiles woke up way earlier than he Normally would but not for any specific reason , so he washed his face and decided to make breakfast and prepare lunch for his dad to take it with him to work.

After some short monologue he decided to stay preparing lunch to his father fist , because it he started with breakfast it will get cold before his his dad's awake.

He decided on a ceasar salad ,and turkey burgers which the sheriff didn't mind much, he made quick work of them then put in lunch boxes and put aside , started making breakfast which included some healthy version of blueberry pancakes scrambled eggs and some bacon to honor the deal he has with his dad , so it it not an everyday occurrence.

Before he finished setting the table he heard his dad descending the stairs .

"Good morning kiddo ,why are you up so early?"

"Morning dad , I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, and I slept fine by the way ,so I thought that i might as well get up and do something useful , oh and I made luch for you it's in the lunch boxes in the counter"

"Thanks ,son"

"No prob dad, we better eat our breakfast before it gets cold though ,I even made you some bacon ,which you better enjoy because you won't get again ,at least not soon"

"Right , better enjoy small victories " 

"Don't be overdramatic dad"

The father and son laughed to each other , then they ate breakfast , after that the sheriff got ready to go to work .  
"See you later son ,and Stay out of trouble"

"I will do my best ,but I make no promises"

And then the sheriff left to work in his cruiser. 

It wasn't long before he heard his phone ring, he picked it up .

"Morning jacks , what's up?"

"Morning sty , we're coming to your house in a few minutes"

"Oookay ,see ya in a few "then Jackson hung up ,what were his friends up to now ?, And who did Jackson mean by 'we' ?

After few minutes he heard the doorbell ring , opened the door and got greeted by Jackson and Lydia accompanied with Kira and Malia even Danny and Ethan .

" Hey guys , not that I am not glad to see you ,but what are you doing here ?"

"Well since you offically joined the popular group we decided it was high time to do something about your clothing preference which are nothing but tasteless I mean seriously stiles , what's with you and plaid " Lydia declared.

"Hey plaid is fine"

"Then fine isn't good enough and I know for a fact that your body has unexplored potential , don't think I haven't noticed the muscles you grew since you joined the pack ,well ex-pack now" 

"Yeah stiles Lydia is right , I mean you really to start making more attention to your looks " Kira added

"Fine let's see what you consider good enough , and please don't make me regret doing this "

"Don't worry stiles you are in good hands" Danny smirked.

He guided his friends to his room , Lydia looked in his wardrobe and picked up , black slim Jean a grey fiting v neck shirt he forgot he had , plus a black jacket god knows where he got it from and a pair of boots instead of his sneakers, and Danny volunteered to style his hair, when he looked at himself in the the mirror he has to admit he looked pretty good .

"Looking fine stilinski " Jackson remarked

"Yeah if I didn't have Ethan I would have probably tried to get a piece of you"

"You look good stiles" Malia added 

"Thanks guys , but anymore compliments and my head might not fit in my Jeep , and I really don't want to be late to Harris class because I got stuck ".

His friends lauphed at his joke,

"So lyds do I have the seal of approval to join the popular kids now"

"Hmm ,it is acceptable ,okay enough chit chat time to go ".

Stiles went to his Jeep accompanied with Kira and Malia , Ethan in his bike, and Lydia plus Danny in Jackson's Porsche.

As they reached their destination and went out together as a groupe he noticed that many were staring at them especially him ,and talking between them .

He didn't care much about that though ,but he was curious about Their inevitable encounter with his ex-packmates.

Coincidentally he didn't meet any of his former friends in his first periods which he had with Lydia and Danny , but at lunch break well it was inevitable .

Scott was sitting next to Allison 'obviously' and acroos the Same table was the trio Eric,Boyd ,issac talking in hushed voices . While stiles was sitting with his new pack  
Stiles tried not to pay attention to his  
ex-packmates but he noticed they were occasionally looking at their table when they thought no one would notice ,more specifically him like they were trying to unravel what kind of securit he holds, meh he didn't care ,they can do what they as long as they do it away from him and his friends.

"Well looks like someone finally noticed your 'existence' " Jackson said not so subtally pointing toward their former packmates.

"It's kinda ironic ,when you are kicked out they have some interest in you"Lydia added.

"Don't care "stiles shrugged "now I have all of you ,we have each other that's all that matters"

"Don't get all emotionl stilinski , I can't afford poeple thinking that lacrosse captain gone soft "  
Off course Jackson would say that.

"Indeed stiles you have us now , besides we still need to talk about how to 'explore 'your new sparkly magic ,among other things we need to discuss " Lydia said ignoring Jackson.

"I know Lyds , so guys you can come tomorrow to my place to figure things out, besides we don't want anyone sticking their noses where they don't belong "stiles hinted at Scott table with his eyes.

"It's a plan then"everyone nodded their agreement .

After that they shared their food with each,every one completed his cooking , obviously , stiles isn't arrogant but he know what he is good at since he was doing it for years.they were chatting about mundane stuff not anything special ,just enjoying each other company like people their age should , besides they didn't want certain people to know more than they should.

As lunch break ended it was time to resume their study, Harris's reaction to his new look was gold but that didn't make him like stiles anymore than he did before ,if anything he was more irritated,but stiles didn't give him any reason for detention, he had a period with Erica and allison,but he didn't pay any attention to them.as school ended he headed home after saying goodbye to his friends .

As he reached his home it was still early before he had to meet with peter ,he rememberd he needed to refill his mountain Ash wolvesbane and some other plant prévisions, he had enough time for a quick visit to deaton, so he went to the vet but not before taking a big amount of sweet and chocolate chip cookies he made the other day which peter loved too much in stiles opinion not that he didn't like them or anything.

As he reached his destination he was greeted by the vet the moment he went through the doors of the animal clinic.

"Hello stiles ,always good to see you "

"Hey doc, so anything interesting lately?"

"Not really ,I would expect all the ' interesting things ' to happen to you rather than me ".

Despite the fact that stiles didn't like deaton's creptic nature they can be considered friends at this point ,after all the time they spent discussing some herbs uses and natural remedies or talking about the supernaturals in general, he didn't hate the vet , actually liked him bit when he was being useful, honest and direct ,even the vet seemed to like a fair bit.

"Right, so I kinda need a refill of the usual and I will pay you like the usual of course , though I need extra mountain Ash and wolvesbane".

The druid lifted an eyebrow but said nothing  
"Sure , I can do that" deaton disappeared somewhere in his clinic and returned holding bags of what he asked for and paid him.

"Thanks doc,these things are not easy to get"

"Of course stiles,it is always my pleasure to help"

"So how is the pack doing lately?"

And here it is,it seem Derek hasn't spoken to deaton yet , that's to be predicted after all Derek didn't seem to like his mom's former emmisary and deaton probably has yet to speak to Scott.

"They are doing just fine" the vet didn't seem the notice the use of ' they ' rather than 'we'.

"That's good,and how is the control over your magic developing?"

Stiles didn't know where that came out from but he answered anyway " my training is going a little slow for my taste but it is developing fairly well I guess, now I can create a bit of fire and electrity rather than just shooting sparkles everywhere ,but I still need more practice, obviously"

"That's actually good , considering i  
Your spark was just awakened "

 

"Yeah, so I guess better get going I have some homework and stuff you know like usual"  
"Off course goodbye stiles ,take care "

"Okay ,bye doc"

Stiles went to his Jeep and headed to peter appartement ,he wasn't as unsuccessful as he made himself look to deaton, he actually could control All the elements thought not good at controlling all of them he still need training ,after all practice make perfect since he wants to use his magic for fighting, he could also shoot light balls from his hand which pack some impact also he was fairly good at growing plant ,he tried it after the white roses incident and found that using his power for this was easier than controlling most of the elements, he did always like plants.

He didn't even get knock before peter opened the door for him , once he was inside he hugged peter in greeting .

"Hello stiles , a pleasure to have you in my home like always, and I have to add that I like the new look "peter said smiling after returning the hug.

"Oh thank's creeperwolf ,i was actually half coerced into it but I like the results myself also I brought you some cookies"

"Why thank you for being condsiderate darling ,and I agree the new look does suit you better "

" Oh you will make me blush " then peter lead him to the couches in the living room ,now that he payed attention to the wolf outfit he was only wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants ,  
His pecs and abs were clear to see as the tank top stocked to him like a second skin ,his broad shoulders and forearms were also impressive as always and he could see just the faintest hint of chest hear peaking in the exposed part of his tank top , plus the sweat pants made his ass look even better than usual.

As he finished checking the werewolf out without being obvious ,peter brought some tea and quickly grabbed a large plate for the cookies .

"You were just in time ,the tea is still fresh"peter said as he poured stiles and himself cup after he joined stiles on the couch 

"Thanks "

"So ,what did you have to tell me that you didn't want to tell me on the phone ?"peter asked while devouring cookies .

So stiles tells him everything from being Kicked out of the pack to his new pack and friends,the more stiles told the wolf the angrier he seemed ,well most people wouldn't perceive it because peter is good at masking his emotions but stiles can read him like an open book.

"And here I thought my nephew couldn't get and more idiotic and irational then he already was"peter exclaimed.

"It's better this way ,we never were close and most of the pack didn't even like me so it's not like I'm gonna be devastated and go wallow in sorrow over it , besides I never felt like part of the pack most of the time "stiles shrugged

"That's not true darling, you are and always were an important part of the pack but Derek and his bitten betas are just too stupid and blind to see it,or simply refuse to accept it thought I take the blame for the mcall boy ,I don't even know what I was thinking when I bit him ".peter sighed

"Yeah you must've been pretty out of you mind if you thought he would a good wolf"

"In my defense I was half feral and drunk with power and the desire for vengeance and pack, but what's important is that at least some of the pack members were not as stupid as the rest"

"Indeed ,I didn't really expect them to stand up for me and leave the pack but I can't help it but be happy to know some of my friends care about at least"

"You know you can always count on me too stiles,even if derek is my nephew ,besides IAM sure Cora will break him a new one"

"Thanks creeperwolf "

"You're welcome darling, okay now let's get down to bessines ,you remember I told I have things to discuss with you right"stiles nodded  
"Well I was recently searching for information about spark magic and I found some books hidden in old hidden places and through some of my connections I found another spark willing to take you as an apprentice even if it can only be online for the time being ,"

"Wait really ,I can't believe you did that "

"Of course I would darling,you are important to me ,my pack and my family,and I would do anything for my pack ,even if my blood family don't care much about me these days "

"Thank you Peter I really appreciate it, and you are my pack too "stiles smiled,and peter smiled too .

"So ,tell me more about your new pack" peter suddenly changed the subject"

"Well there's not much to tell really we just are a pack ,it just feels right with them even if we don't have an alpha not that we really need one and even if it was preferable to have one,after all we had and alpha and we weren't pack"

"Unfortunately that is true, derek isn't suited for an alpha role ,an alpha needs to tend to his pack communicate with them train them correctly not beat them, teach them about werewolf culture and legacy and most importantly bond with them, and about him kicking out for being human is total crap even if you aren't really a him , because humans hold and important place in the pack they anchor us wolf to our humanity not to mention that in that normally wolfs are more protective towards their human pack mates than even other wolves,Derek knows this by heart"

"I guess he kicked me out probably because he never liked me not that it's a surprise after the way he always treat me"

"It's his loss ,after all any pack would literally do anything to have a person like you in their pack even if you weren't a spark which will make them desire you even more, I know I would"

"Some times I things were different,and you didn't go on biting teenager , would we be a better pack ,and would it be like"

"Honestly I don't know , but it's in the past now , anyway I will give the contact info of your mentor before you go ,she goes by Maria she she a really nice woman but strong willed ,IAM certain you will get along just fine"

"Thanks again peter, "stiles and peter kept chatting after that even mildly flirting . enjoying each other's company.

.

"Oh look at the time I better get going ,I have school tomorrow "

"Of course darling, don't forget your books ,and say hi to the sheriff for me"

"Okay , thanks for everything peter, bye peter and goodnight"

"Goodbye stiles"peter hugged him and then he went to the Jeep with his new books and contact info of his mentor ,he was quite excited for this.

The following days of the week were not much different than the first , just going to high school ,bonding and hanging out with his new pack,cooking , spending some father son time , occasionally calling peter or texting him ,or reading his new books and doing some research when there was time even doing some experimenting with his spark .


	5. Chapter five

While Derek was brooding in his his loft he heard Peter's car park outside ,

"What are you doing here peter?" Derek arcked with a slight growl.

 

"It good to see you too dear nephew, how are you doing? "

"What do you want ?"

"Well nothing much ,I just heard that you kicked stiles out a of the pack and ended up losing more than half of it"

"This has nothing to do with you ,IAM the alpha what I do with MY PACK has nothing to do with you , you are not part of it "Derek spoke with a growl and flashing his eyes

"Oh dear I'm hurt" peter then put his hand on his chest "by the way you should have at least found a better excuse "

"What?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid Derek, we both know that you didn't kick stiles out because he was human even if he is not really a human"

"Wait you knew that smiles is a spark whatever that is ?"

"Does that even surprise you IAM not part of your pathetic little pack of useless betas ,and it seems you have no idea about stiles true value ,oh well it's your loss , after all any alpha that have even a single brain cell would never abandon a spark no matter what , and any pack would be lucky to have him"

Derek growled under his breath his wolf hating the idea of stiles belonging to another stranger alpha or pack ' wait what ?'

"Whatever I just hope you don't regret your Decision later ,not only did lose stiles but other five packmates," peter added with a slight smirk

"I won't ,and they will return to the pack eventually"

"I wouldn't count on it Derek ,you really should learn how to be a better alpha and what a spark  
Is , you might realise what you lost "

"Is that all you have to say, if it is then leave before I throw you out"

"As you wish dear nephew IAM leaving,but don't beg me for help later "

"I won't ,now get out"

(This chapter is not complete,)


End file.
